Keep Holding On ADAPT
by LasTresPrincesasDeSerendip
Summary: El almuerzo es lo peor, pero no hay ningún lugar seguro en la escuela de Annie. Mantener su vida familiar en secreto y tratar de ignorar a los chicos que le hacen la vida imposible, son las estrategias de supervivencia de Annie. Su novio emocionalmente distante, Marvel, no quiere estar con ella realmente. Pero esta segura que no hay forma de que pueda estar con Finnick Odair.
1. Sinopsis

**Disclaimer. **Nada de esto me pertenece. La trama pertenece a Susane Colasati y los personajes son de Suzanne Collins, Yo solo me divierto haciendo una adaptación de las historias.

**Sinópsis**

Masticar.

Tragar.

Masticar.

Tragar.

No mirar hacia arriba.

El almuerzo es lo peor, pero no hay ningún lugar seguro en la escuela de Annie. Mantener su vida familiar en secreto y tratar de ignorar a los chicos que le hacen la vida imposible, son las estrategias de supervivencia de Annie. Su novio emocionalmente distante, Marvel, no quiere estar con ella realmente. Pero esta segura que no hay forma de que pueda estar con Finnick Odair.

Cuando Finnick comienza a hablar con ella, Annie se aterroriza. Parece más seguro quedarse con Marvel que arriesgarse a quedar con el corazón roto. Pero cuando el acoso de un amigo va demasiado lejos, Annie se da cuenta de que es hora de defenderse a sí misma - y a todo lo que la mantiene aferrada.

**N.A. **¡Hola! Es la primera historia que publicó. Es una adaptación de un libro que leí hace bastante y quise adaptarla a este fandom. Por lo tanto agradecería cualquier comentario para saber si la historia es de su gusto, y decidir si continuar ...o definitivamente dejar la historia y comenzar con una nueva.

Saludos, lectores.


	2. Capítulo Uno

**Disclaimer. **Nada de esto me pertenece. La trama pertenece a Susane Colasati y los personajes son de Suzanne Collins, Yo solo me divierto haciendo una adaptación de las historias.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Martes, 5 de Abril.

Quedan 53 días.

Finnick Odair me está bloqueando.

El bloqueo es seguramente sin intención. Él se sienta a dos filas detrás de mí en español. Tenemos que usar el mismo pasillo para llegar a nuestros asientos. Sé que ya ha estado en su escritorio porque su cuaderno y lápiz están en él. Quizás olvidó algo en su casillero. Cualquiera que sea la razón, él está tratando de salir de nuestro pasillo mientras yo estoy tratando de entrar.

Finnick se mueve para dejarme pasar. Puedo sentirlo sonreírme, pero no puedo en realidad mirarle. Mirarlo está más allá de intenso. Es como mirar hacia el sol. Pero no puedo verlo sin mirarlo. Imágenes de Finnick están quemadas dentro de mi cerebro. Ojos verdes mar. Cabello greñudo de color rubio arena. Todo un All-American Boy.(1) Diez centímetros más alto que yo. Incluso la complejidad de sus anteojos están permanentemente grabadas en mi memoria, con sus negros marcos rectangulares que destellan a azul eléctrico cuando la luz los alcanza de cierta manera.

Me presiono contra Finnick cuando paso junto a él. Estamos hablando de una seria sobrecarga sensorial aquí. Estoy abrumada con más atracción en este momento de lo que he sentido alguna vez con Marvel. Y deje que Marvel pusiera sus manos sobre mí.

Quiero que Finnick Odair ponga sus manos por todas partes sobre mí. Quiero que él me lleve a su cuarto y me bese toda la noche.

¿Qué me gusten dos chicos al mismo tiempo me hace una puta?

Ver español con Finnick es insoportable. Siempre me estoy preguntando si el me está mirando. O al menos pensando en mí. Cuando se supone que debo estar prestando atención a la conjugación de los verbos imperfectos, miro a Finnick furtivamente en su lugar. Hay maneras de mirarlo furtivamente sin ser obvia. Usualmente, finjo que estoy mirando algo a su lado y luego confío en mi visión periférica. O me volteo y pretendo estar interesada cuando alguien en la parte de atrás está respondiendo a alguna pregunta. No me gusta mirar a las personas responder preguntas, sin embargo. Me pongo tan nerviosa cuando el profesor dice mi nombre. Y la forma en que todos me miran cuando estoy respondiendo a una pregunta me pone incluso más nerviosa.

La campana suena iniciando la clase. Finnick regresa a nuestro pasillo. Mi corazón late tan fuerte que sospecho que es visible para todo el mundo a cinco millas a la redonda. De camino a su asiento, Finnick desliza dos dedos sobre la nueva página en mi cuaderno.

¿Por qué tocó mi cuaderno de esa forma?

¿Qué significa eso?

Tengo una súbita necesidad de arrancar la página y guardarla. Pero si Finnick me ve haciendo eso, seria locamente obvio. Puedo ser locamente obvia cuando lo miro furtivamente, también. Probablemente podría reducirlo a eso.

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcC

Nunca nadie quiere sentarse conmigo en el almuerzo.

Nunca miro alrededor de la cafetería. Siendo forzada a sentarme aquí como algún animal atrapado de zoológico comiendo solo para que todo el mundo lo vea es lo suficientemente embarazoso. Realmente no necesito verlos burlarse de mí.

Desearía poder ser transportada a otra escuela en un universo alternativo donde el aprendizaje requerido no tenga que implicar este examen traumático de habilidades de supervivencia. A nadie le importaría si eres diferente en el universo alternativo. A quizás nadie tiene que ser diferente. ¿Qué tan buena onda sería que las diferencias fueran celebradas? ¿Y el más diferente fuera el mejor? Encajar sería un concepto totalmente extraño.

Pero no. Estoy atrapada en este universo.

Mastica.

Traga.

Mastica. Traga.

No mires hacia arriba.

Bright se sienta solo en la pequeña mesa cerca de la puerta. Lo miro furtivamente. Nuestras miradas se encuentran.

La mirada dice, ambos somos forasteros.

Somos forasteros por razones diferentes. Bright no encaja debido a su actitud geek extrema. Conmigo, es mucho más complicado.

Miro de nuevo mi almuerzo. Bright y yo hemos reconocido que somos rechazados. Pero los dos continuaremos pretendiendo que no somos los mayores rechazados.

Mi almuerzo es:

*Sandwich de pan blanco, con lechuga y mayonesa.

*Una pequeña bolsa de papas fritas genéricas.

*Agua.

Califico para el almuerzo gratis, pero no hay manera de que me someta a mí misma a esa clase de humillación. Tienes que mostrar una tarjeta especial que todos verán. Las tarjetas de almuerzo gratis son de color naranja. Las tarjetas normales son azules. Prefiero hurgar en nuestro refrigerador vacío a que todos sepan cuan pobre soy.

No es que alguna vez comprara el almuerzo de todos modos. De vuelta a cuando tenía amigos, podría haberme parado a por un paquete de galletas o algo. Pero ahora tendría que caminar todo el camino desde el frente de la cafetería hasta mi mesa en el fondo con todos observándome. Lo que traería más atención al hecho de que me siento sola.

Hay una clase de risa en la mesa siguiente. Mis hombros se aprietan.

Brutus Talbot está señalando mi sándwich. Trato de evitar sentarme cerca de él. Pero cuando eres la persona con la que nadie quiere sentarse, no siempre tienes una opción acerca de donde terminas.

"Tío," dice Brutus. "¡Su sándwich es de lechuga pura!"

"Eso está mal," Alguien en su mesa dice.

Mi cara arde.

Sus sándwiches están gordos con carne, queso, lechuga y tomate. Apuesto a que esos embutidos son los más caros de la sección de charcutería de la tienda de comestibles gourmet. Apuesto a que sus sándwiches tienen dos clases de queso. Trato de imaginar lo que se siente morder un sándwich relleno con todas esas cosas. La crujiente lechuga. El tomate jugoso en una explosión de sabores. La suave suculencia de la carne y el queso.

Los sándwiches de los chicos ricos deben saber increíble.

Trato de esconder mi triste sándwich debajo de la mesa. Eso solo los hace reír más fuerte.

Burlarse de mí aparentemente jamás pasa de moda para Brutus Talbot. Él ha estado exponiendo mis almuerzos por dos años, desde el primer día del noveno grado. Todo lo que pude encontrar ese día en el refrigerador fue mayonesa, mostaza y la rebanada final del pan. Así que hice un sándwich de mayonesa y mostaza. Bueno, medio sanwich –tuve que doblar la rebanada de pan encima. Y de alguna manera, Brutus estaba justo ahí riéndose de mí. Era como si su radar de personas desesperadas se activara cuando me detecta, con sirenas chillonas y luces rojas.

Brutus dice, "Alguien láncele a esta chica una galleta."

Todos en su mesa rieron.

Ellos saben que puedo escucharlos.

Pero no les importa.

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcC

Mi última clase es pre-calculo. La anticipación de libertad dentro de cuarenta y seis minutos casi me hace querer las matemáticas.

Me lanzo hacia mi escritorio en la segunda fila. Preferiría sentarme en el fondo. Pero me tuve que mover al frente este año. Algunas de las cosas que el profesor estaba escribiendo en el pizarrón estaban comenzando a verse borrosas.

Estos dos chicos alborotados que se sientan en el fondo justo cuando la campana suena. Están vistiendo casas casi idénticas. Todo el mundo se viste igual por aquí. Todo el mundo es _Lo mismo_. Todas las grandes casas suburbanas son prácticamente iguales, con sus patios de sacarina y caminos de entrada indistinguibles y no inspirados en diseños arquitectónicos. La gente en esta ciudad odia lo diferente. Nadie tiene permitido desviarse de la conformidad. Pensamientos originales, intereses y opciones de estilo están estrictamente prohibidos. ¿Y si desobedeces estas reglas? Hay consecuencias.

Mi ciudad es como cientos de otros pueblos americanos. Puede que hayas escuchado de él: En Medio de la Nada, Estados Unidos.

Bienvenido al desierto suburbano.

Como si subsistir en una ciudad que es altamente convencional y enteramente desprovista de cultura no era suficiente momento de diversión. Este es el tipo de suburbios que limita con el país. Así que está a distancia suficiente para no estar cerca de algo interesante. La ciudad está a una hora. Lo que podrían a su vez ser veinte horas sin un carro. Si tuviera u carro, podría escapar de esta ciudad odiosa cada vez que quiera. Conduciría a la ciudad cada día después de clases y me quedaría hasta que se hiciera tarde.

No sé por qué vivimos aquí. Ni siquiera encajamos remotamente. Rentamos el segundo piso de una pequeña casa en ruinas de una anciana que vive aquí desde siempre. La alfombra, los aparatos de cocina y el empapelado de la pared no recibieron el memo de que 1964 era historia antigua. Más recientes, casas más grandes han surgido alrededor de ésta.

No puedo esperar a dejar este lugar y nunca mirar atrás. Quizás viviré en la ciudad. O en otra ciudad incluso más lejos. No quiero ver a ninguna de estas personas más. Excepto a Johanna. Tengo suerte de tener una buena amiga. Ella odia cuan monocorde todo es por aquí, también.

Cada día es una cuenta regresiva hasta la graduación. Ese día que sea puesta en libertad será el mejor día. Quiero ayudar a hacer del mundo un lugar mejor cuando esté muy lejos de aquí. Porque si no vamos a mejorar el mundo de alguna manera, entonces ¿Cuál es el punto?

Las cosas van a mejorar después de esto.

Tienen que hacerlo.


	3. Capítulo Dos

**Disclaimer. **Nada de esto me pertenece. La trama pertenece a Susane Colasati y los personajes son de Suzanne Collins, Yo solo me divierto haciendo una adaptación de las historias.

* * *

CAPÍTULO DOS

_ Jueves, 7 de Abril_

_Quedan 51 dias._

Johanna sigue teniendo pesadillas.

"He estado levantada desde las cuatro", dice ella. Se ve aún más exhausta de lo que suena.

"Me gustaría que hubiera algo que pudiera hacer", le digo. Haría cualquier cosa para quitarle su dolor. Pero yo ni siquiera sé cómo empezar a decirle las cosas correctas.

Johanna está mirando su casillero, como si hubiera olvidado lo que estaba buscando.

"Tal vez debería haberle dicho a alguien", dice ella.

Definitivamente creo que debería haberle dicho a alguien. De verdad quería que lo hiciera. Pero Johanna sólo quería olvidarse de ello y seguir adelante.

Todavía estoy esperando que ella cambie de opinión.

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcC

Graffiti en el baño de las chicas del segundo piso, escrito en marcador negro en la pared sobre el primer lavamanos:

**Annie Cresta esta corroída**

Hay una cosa que hago con Marvel Brennan. Es una cosa secreta. Algo que Marvel me dijo que nunca puedo decir a nadie. Tengo muchas ganas de decirle a Johanna. Pero yo le prometí que no lo haría.

Marvel Brennan y yo nos besamos.

Nos escabullimos cuando se supone que debíamos estar en la sala de estudio. No todos los días. Solo un par de veces a la semana. No es como si nos estuviéramos perdiendo nada. Y el alumno encargado de la disciplina es tan irregular tomando la asistencia que por lo general ni siquiera estamos ausentes. Nos encontramos detrás de la pared de piedra al otro lado de las pistas de tenis. Nadie va allí. No es un lugar bonito para pasar el rato. Es solo un parche ralo en medio de algunos árboles. No hay ningún sitio donde sentarse. Se vuelve lodoso cuando llueve. Pero es bueno para besarse. Y cuando estoy besando a Marvel, puedo bloquear todo lo demás.

Marvel tiene una reputación de chico malo. Pero solo porque alguien siempre lleve chaqueta de motorizado negra y luzca enojado la mayor parte del tiempo no quiere decir que es problemático. He oído que estaba en algunas cosas pesadas como el tráfico de drogas, pero él me dijo que esos son sólo rumores. Excepto que, Marvel también me dijo que sus padres le suspendieron su permiso, y por eso es que está trabajando en la gasolinería. No quiso decirme por qué se puso en problemas. A pesar de que estamos cerca físicamente, hay una distancia entre nosotros que nunca parece irse.

No decimos mucho cuando nos reunimos en nuestro lugar. Sólo empezamos a besarnos. No hemos empezado a besarnos hoy, sin embargo. Todavía estoy enojada sobre lo que sucedió la semana pasada.

"Dije que lo lamentaba", Marvel me recuerda, "¿Qué más quieres?"

"Um, no sé. ¿No ser más tu pequeño y sucio secreto?"

Marvel pone sus brazos alrededor de mí. Me abraza, acercándome.

"Sabes que no es así", susurra.

Quiero creerle. Yo realmente, realmente lo quiero. Pero ni siquiera me dijo que era su cumpleaños la semana pasada. Tuve que averiguarlo luego de oír a sus amigos hablar de su fiesta. A la cual no fui invitada.

"¿Estas avergonzado de ser visto conmigo?", Pregunto.

"¡No!"

"¿Entonces por qué no podemos salir y hacer cosas como la gente normal?", Me alejo de él. Esto no es como un novio se supone que debe actuar después de haber estado juntos durante todo un mes. Marvel debería querer que pasáramos el rato con sus amigos. Él debería querer llevarme a lugares. Pero yo no puedo renunciar a él. Tengo suerte de tenerlo. Y sé que puede cambiar.

"¿Quieres ir a algún sitio?" Dice Marvel.

"Si".

"Está bien, vamos a ir a alguna parte."

"¿Cuándo?".

"El próximo viernes. ¿Vale?"

"Está bien".

Entonces, Marvel comienza a besarme. Me olvido de todo sobre el regalo de cumpleaños para él en mi mochila.

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcC

Tengo español justo antes del almuerzo. Mi estómago ruge siempre en case. Cuando siento que un gruñido se acerca, voy a hacer algo así como toser o pasar las páginas de forma audible para ocultarlo. Es tan obvio lo que estoy haciendo, sin embargo. Lo peor es cuando estamos teniendo un examen y tenemos que estar callados durante todo el periodo. Me pongo tan nerviosa que mi estómago va a gruñir. O que por supuesto lo hace empezar a gruñir.

El hecho de Finnick pueda escuchar mi estómago gruñir me hace querer huir y no regresar jamás.

Afortunadamente, es un día muy ruidoso en español. La señora Mags comenzó la clase poniendo un poco de música. Luego señalo de dónde provino la música en el mapa de América del Sur/España. Chaff le pregunto si la música iba a estar en la prueba.

A principios del año, a todo el mundo se le asignó un nombre en español. A mí me toco ser Ana. Chaff tiene que ser Cristian, dado que su nombre no se traduce en nada.

"Entonces," la señora Mags dice. Luego dice un montón de otras cosas en español. Estoy totalmente perdida. Sé que debo saber lo que está diciendo ya. Pero todavía estoy desorientada la mayor parte del tiempo.

La señora Mags lleva los mismos pantalones que llevaba el lunes. Ella ha hecho esta cosa de llevar-los-mismos-pantalones lunes y jueves antes. Cuando los pantalones hacen su segunda aparición de la semana, están considerablemente más arrugados. ¿No sabe que sabemos?, ¿No le molesta no tener más pantalones? Pienso que su limitado vestuario es ridículo. Ella puede comprar más ropa en cualquier momento que quiera.

Sé que esto suena extraño viniendo de alguien que odia la escuela, pero quiero ser una profesora. Quiero llegar a los niños que necesitan ayuda. ¿Cuán genial seria si mi clase fuera un lugar donde los estudiantes podrían ser ellos mismos?. Quiero decir que todavía trabajaríamos y todo, pero no estaría todo este estrés y nerviosismo envuelto. Podría conectar con niños que se sienten como extraños. Serían capaces de confiar en mi porque se de lo que estoy hablando. Tal vez mostrarles que me importa haría que se sientan menos solos.

Tengo una lista llamada "Cosas para recordar cuando sea profesora". Yo siempre la guardo en mi carpeta. Nunca se sabe cuándo la inspiración llegará. Después de observar la tendencia de los pantalones de la señora Mags, he añadido esto a mi lista:

*Tener más de cuatro pantalones.

*No usarlos en un horario.

Mi lista es cada vez más grande. La empecé el año pasado después de que Enobaria arrancara mi cuaderno de espiral en historia. La Sra. Seeder lo vio totalmente. Ella no dijo nada incluso. Ella se sentó en su escritorio revolviendo papeles y fingiendo no estar mirando. Pero ella lo estaba haciendo totalmente. Enobaria estaba justo allí, junto a mi escritorio desgarrando mi cuaderno. Las páginas revolotearon al suelo en pedazos. Me sorprendió que la Sra. Seeder no hiciera nada. Incluso la mire como diciendo, ¿Por qué no está haciendo nada?. La Sra. Seeder parecía confundida. Y asustada. Como, si ella detuviera a Enobaria tal vez la Sra. Seeder dejaría la escuela un día y encontraría sus neumáticos todos desinflados. O a su jardín de flores arrancados. Es tan poco convincente. ¿Si los adultos no nos apoyan, quien lo hará?

Después de que Enobaria terminara de romper mi cuaderno, pisoteo los pedazos cuando regreso a su asiento. Luego he añadido este articulo a mi lista:

**Si ves a alguien siendo intimidado, haz que se detenga**.

_¿Por qué es tan difícil para nosotros hacerlo?_

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcC

Mi madre luce exhausta en la cena. Ella siempre se ve agotada. Como si estar vivo fuera demasiado extenuante.

Hay sólo pocas cosas que mi madre hace para la cena. Esta noche comeremos espaguetis con salta de puré barata y pan de ajo envasado.

Doy un mordisco a un trozo de pan de ajo. Esta todavía frío en el medio.

Mi estómago es una bola enredada de nudos. Nunca sabes el estado de ánimo en que mi madre se encontrará. Una vez el año pasado, llegó a casa muy tarde y me despertó cuando cerró la puerta de entrada. Luego azotándola abrió mi puerta. Pude verla mirándome, la luz de la sala iluminando el odio en sus ojos. No dijo nada. Ella simplemente cerró la puerta. Luego la abrió y cerró de nuevo, más duro. Alcé las mantas. Vi mi puerta por mucho tiempo, temblando en mi colchón delgado.

La cena no sería tan estresante si pudiera comer delante del televisor. Me aleje haciendo eso por un tiempo. Pero entonces, mi madre empezó a gritarme para que volviera a la mesa. Si cenamos juntas, ella pretende que somos una familia real.

"El trabajo me está matando", se queja mi madre. "No creerías con los idiotas que tuve que lidiar todo el día". Luego procedió a ventilar sobre un cliente que estaba tratando de devolver una tostadora sin recibo. Ese tipo de cosas sucede mucho en Rodeo al por Menor. Es esta tienda de descuento masivo, a una media hora de distancia. Mi madre trabaja en servicio al cliente. No puedo pensar en una peor persona para trabajar en los servicios al cliente.

Hay un montón de días en que mi madre me dice menos de diez palabras. A veces no responde cuando le digo algo, como si ni siquiera estuviera allí. Pero esta noche ella está en una diatriba de proporciones épicas. Sus diatribas son casi siempre sobre el trabajo, o la falta de dinero. No hay mucho más de lo que hable. Los siguientes temas son siempre evitados: la escuela, personas que no son idiotas, cuestiones femeninas, y cualquier otra cosa que las madres normales hablan con sus hijas.

No puedo recordar la última vez que vi su sonrisa.

Un tipo obtuvo un ascenso en su trabajo. Mi madre cree que se lo merecía mas.

"Es la última persona que debería ser gerente general," mi madre dice. "Ese tipo no sabe nada de tratar con la gente".

Giro más espagueti alrededor de mi tenedor. Tengo demasiada hambre para notar que está blando. La Sra. Mason está, probablemente, sirviendo una comida increíble en casa de Johanna. Cortes gruesos y jugosos de carne. Puré de papas hecho con ralladura con salsa extra. Hortalizas frescas, asadas. Suaves y cálidos rollos con mantequilla de ajo fundiéndose en ellos.

"No puedo tomar un descanso", despotrica mi madre, viendo a todas partes, menos a mí. Evita el contacto visual. Si me viera, como mirarme realmente, se vería obligada a enfrentar la realidad. "Es como si todo el mundo está contra mí. ¿Cómo se supone que criare un niño si no se me paga decentemente? Ellos no tienen idea de lo que es ser una madre soltera en esta comunidad. Ninguna".

También habrá pastel en la casa de Johanna. La torta de chocolate de la Sra. Mason es irreal. Ella hace este glaseado de vainilla, que es tan increíblemente bueno que no lo puedo creer. Y cuando enfría la torta, ella pone una gran cantidad de glaseado. Estamos hablando de glaseado tan espeso que consigues un bocado con cada mordida.

"¿Ellos piensan que la asistencia social y los cupones alimenticios lo cortan?". Mi madre rie amargamente. "Que broma. Deberían caminar en mis zapatos por un día. Ellos ni siquiera durarían cinco minutos."

Deliciosa torta húmeda de chocolate. Rico glaseado dulce de vainilla.

"Quiero decir, mira. He estado allí mucho más tiempo que los idiotas que han conseguido ascensos. Siempre está tratando de dejarme abajo. Debería ser su jefe. Entonces las cosas comenzarían a ir de la forma en que se supone que lo hagan." Ella toma un sorbo de gaseosa. "¿Por qué nunca puedo tener un descanso?".

"¿Tal vez los representantes de los clientes de otros servicios son más agradables con los clientes?". Le sugiero. "¿Y es por eso que consiguen los ascensos?"

Mi madre levanta la cabeza. Ella entrecierra los ojos en mí, como si estuviera tratando de recordar quien soy.

"¿Qué?", dice.

"Nada". No hay razón para tratar de convencerla de que las conspiración que ella está imaginando, no existe. Ella está convencida de que todo el mundo está en su contra.

Incluyéndome a mí.

Pronto esta perorata seguirá con mi madre quejándose de que no tiene dinero. Según mamá, es mi culpa que somos pobres. Si ella no me hubiera tenido justo después de la escuela secundaria, entonces ella podría haber ido a la universidad y haber tenido una carrera real. En lugar de hacer el salario mínimo en un trabajo que no puede soportar.

Ella me épico todo esto cuando tenía trece años.

"Arruinaste mi vida", me dijo.

Mi madre no es una madre. Ella es una mujer egoísta que nunca debería haber tenido un niño.

Cosas que los padres se supone que deben hacer por sus hijos:

Comprar los suministros necesarios.

Ayudar a pagar la universidad.

Mirarlos.

Lavar la ropa.

Hablar con ellos acerca de sus vidas.

**Amarlos**

Las cosas de la lista anterior que mi madre hace o tiene la intención de hacer:

_Ninguna._

* * *

**N.A.** ¡Hola, **Reyra. Elienahi**! Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, me alegro que te guste la historia, me has animado y decidí que la contiuare...total, no pierdo nada al hacerlo. Me encanta saber Annie y Finnick son tu pareja favorita, pues también son la mía, aunque... un Finnick para mí no estaría tan mal XD

Saludos y Besos, Sayuri.


	4. Capítulo Tres

**Disclaimer. **Nada de esto me pertenece. La trama pertenece a Susane Colasati y los personajes son de Suzanne Collins, Yo solo me divierto haciendo una adaptación de las historias.

* * *

CAPÍTULO TRES

_Lunes 11 de Abril._

_Quedan 49 días._

Mi pelo es tan horrible que si lo vieran caminando por la calle, cruzarían de acera. Esta humedad no está ayudando. Es solo una excusa para que mi pelo deje de volar su bandera de frizz.

Dudo seriamente que Glimmer DelMonico tenga que levantarse muy temprano para lidiar con cabello que se niega a ser domesticado. Ella está en mi clase de física. Cada mañana, su pelo perfecto es como una cachetada en el rostro. Mantener el mío del largo de mi hombro ayudaba.

Puedo controlarlo de cierto modo con productos, pero es imposible mantenerlo por más de unas pocas horas. Y es de este color marrón claro aburrido que casi coincide exactamente con mis ojos.

Desafortunadamente, mi pelo no es la única desgracia con la que tengo que lidiar esta mañana. Mis ojos están hinchados. No hay manera de que vaya a la escuela con los ojos hinchados.

Era hora de la cuchara fría.

Voy a la cocina y agarro la cuchara que mantengo en la parte de atrás del refrigerador para emergencias de ojos hinchados. Probablemente mis ojos no deberían inflamarse de este modo. Debe ser alguna clase de reacción alérgica. Pero mi madre nunca me lleva al doctor, así que supongo que nunca lo sabré.

En el baño, cierro mi ojo derecho y presiono el dorso de la cuchara contra él. El metal frío alivia mi parpado inflamado. Mi ojo lagrimea.

Mientras espero que se calme la hinchazón, considero usar algo diferente a lo que había decidido. Tengo puesto mi conjunto estándar para mediados de abril: jeans y una camiseta demasiado grande. En el invierno, me salgo con la mía usando suéteres voluminosos. O una de las mismas cinco camisas de manga larga que he estado usando desde siempre. Una de ellas tiene una mancha de aceite justo en el frente. Quiero tirarla, pero difícilmente tengo algo de ropa.

Me voy a poner uno de mis dos pares de Converse antes de irme. Están más que destruidos. Pero creo que todos los agujeros y desgarros en ellos se ven bien. Además, les escribo letras de canciones y frases de películas por todos lados. Una vez, cuando estaba usando mi par más destruido, pase junto a dos chicas populares que estaban sentadas contra los casilleros en el pasillo. Después de haberlas pasado, pude escuchar a una ellas decir, "¿Viste sus zapatillas?"

Me emocione un poco con eso.

Para cuando llego a la escuela, mi pelo se ha levantado en una actitud alarmante. Ni siquiera tengo que verme para saber que es atroz. Por mucho que odie llegar temprano a la escuela, lo aprecio en días como este. Tal vez sucederá un milagro, en el que mi cabello se vuelva perfectamente plano para el primer periodo.

Tienes que esperar en la cafetería si llegas temprano. Tomo mi asiento habitual e intento suavizar mi pelo. No muchos chicos llegan temprano a la escuela. Somos básicamente algunos estudiantes de primero en el fondo y yo. La mayoría de las mañanas leo o hago tarea. Incluso cuando estoy absorbida estudiando para un examen, una parte de mí siempre esta alerta. Algunas veces, Finnick llega temprano. Algunas veces, él se acerca y hablamos. Cosa que no puede pasar con mi pelo así. Pero no puedo ir a ningún lado porque no te dejan entrar a los pasillos tan temprano.

Hay un nuevo supervisor vigilando la puerta. Tal vez él me deje entrar. Tomo mi bolso y me dirijo a la puerta.

"¿Ya vas a entrar?" pregunta Finnick.

Yo me giro tan rápido que mi bolso golpea su pierna. "¡Oh!" No había visto entrar a Finnick y mi cabello esta terrible y lo acabo de golpear con mi bolsa. "¡Lo siento!"

"No te preocupes. Pensé que estábamos atrapados aquí hasta que suene la campana".

"Lo estamos. Estaba intentando escabullirme."

"Suena escandaloso. Estoy dentro."

"Lindo." Le lanzo una mirada al supervisor. "Si tú lo distraes, me puedo escabullir por la puerta más lejana."

"¿Distraerlo cómo?"

"Con un alboroto."

"Claro. Un alboroto." Finnick asiente pensativamente. "Permíteme reflexionar la naturaleza de dicho alboroto."

Presiono fuertemente mi pelo inflado hacia abajo. Se niega a ser suavizado. ¿Por qué no podía ser un día lluvioso?

"¡Lo tengo!" dice Finnick. "Voy a hacer esta repentina conmoción como si alguien acabara de resbalarse por el piso mientras entraba. Eso debería comprarte un par de segundos. Si te escabulles hasta la primera puerta, tendrás el tiempo suficiente para salir."

"Genial."

"Pero, entonces, ¿Cuándo salgo yo?"

"Hmm." Mi cabeza está girando. No puedo creer que Finnick esté hablando conmigo a pesar de lo repulsiva que me veo. "No estoy segura."

"Sentémonos y averigüémoslo."

Nos sentamos en la mesa más cercana. Y ahí es cuando noto el nuevo mural de serigrafía en la pared.

"¡Lo terminaste!" digo.

"Sí."

"¡Es increíble!"

"Gracias."

Finnick hace estos trabajos en serigrafía al estilo Andy Warhol. Vi alguno de ellos en técnicas optativas que tuvimos juntos el semestre pasado. Cuando estábamos trabajando en los proyectos, Finnick se acercaba a mi área para ver lo que estaba haciendo. No podía creer que estaba hablando con un chico. Que ni siquiera conozco. Por primera vez en mi vida, me siento como una adolescente normal.

Así es como descubrí que quiere ser arquitecto. Él hizo estos magníficos diseños de casas en clase. Casas que estaban imposiblemente balanceadas al costado de acantilados. Casas que se veían como si estuvieran flotando sobre el agua. Casas con árboles creciendo justo a través del techo. Los diseños de Finnick te dan la impresión de que hay muchas mejores formas de vivir. Su filosofía es que tu casa debería ser un relejo único de tu personalidad.

"No puedo esperar a que Johanna lo vea" digo. Finnick pinto una palmera en el mural de la pared. La semana anterior era solo el contorno. Entonces comenzaron a aparecer los colores. Y ahora es…es malditamente increíble. "Ella está obsesionada con todo lo relacionado a California."

"¿Qué hay de ti?" pregunta Finnick.

"Yo no pienso sobre California en realidad. Pero definitivamente no puedo esperar para salir de aquí."

"Te escucho. No, pero quiero decir…¿con que estas obsesionada?"

"Oh" _Duh_. "No mucho. Quiero decir, sabes que me gusta el arte." Vuelvo a mirar su mural. "Ese es _tan _bueno."

Finnick sonríe. Es como si pudiera darse cuenta de lo que digo de verdad.

"Tú eres dulce" dice él.

Intento suavizar mi pelo.

"¿Qué tipo de arte te gusta?" pregunta él.

"¿Conoces a Alexander Calder?"

"No personalmente, pero…"

Me río

Él sonríe otra vez.

"Me gustan sus móviles" digo. "Y me gustan las esculturas de Brancusi. Especialmente _Pájaro en el Espacio_."

"No conozco ésa."

"Oh, es preciosa." Describo las suaves curvas de la escultura. Le cuento a Finnick sobre la vez que la aduana del aeropuerto le cobro impuestos a _Pájaro en el Espacio_ porque pensaron que era un artículo doméstico en lugar de una obra de arte. Su argumento fue que el pájaro no tenía cabeza, pies, o plumas, así que no podía ser clasificado como escultura.

Mientras estoy diciéndole todo esto, Finnick se inclina más cerca. Él parece incluso más interesado en la historia que yo cuando la leí. Hablar con él siempre es muy confortable. Finnick simplemente tiene esta forma de hacerme sentir segura.

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcC

La Srta. Hazelle está en uno de sus días de GADEL.

"¡GADEL!" gritó con demasiado entusiasmo para ser el primer periodo. De un lunes. Pero por supuesto ella estaría gritando sobre GADEL un lunes. Eso significa **G**racias **A D**ios **E**s **L**unes.

Su concepto es éste: ¿Por qué todos vivimos por el viernes? Cada día es una oportunidad para mejorar tu vida. Por eso es que debemos respetar todos los días por igual. Los lunes llegaban con el bonus adicional de ser el primer día de una nueva semana. Así que no sólo es un nuevo día fresco. Es una nueva semana fresca. Co toneladas de potencial.

Según la Srta. Hazelle, eso manda.

"¿Listos para empezar con su lunes?" nos pregunta.

Nosotros la miramos fijamente.

"Es fresco y nuevo" nos quiere engatusar.

Un prolongado bostezo se desliza desde el fondo de la clase.

Por lo menos nos está intentando despertar. Ella es la única profesora que entiende cuán difícil es esto para nosotros. Si a la Srta. Hazelle no le importara, física sería un total estorbo.

Glimmer DelMonico se sienta en frente mío. Estoy escandalizada por el extremo brillo de su pelo. Si su cabello fuera más brillante, las duras luces fluorescentes se reflejarían en él y quemaría un agujero en el poster de Einstein. ¿Cuán absurdo es que su pelo este tan liso con un 100 porciento de relativa humedad? ¿Y cuán absurdo es que yo tenga que sentarme al lado de Brutus Talbot y pretender que no me ha estado acosando por años? Él no sólo se burla de mis almuerzos. Me disparaba pelotitas escupidas en octavo grado. Me hacía bromas telefónicas en noveno grado. Y el año pasado, cantaba ese estúpido rap sobre mí cada vez que me veía en el pasillo. Ahora estoy forzada a sentarme a su lado como si ninguna de esas cosas hubiese pasado alguna vez.

Así es la escuela. Actuar como si las cosas que más importan, no importaran en lo absoluto.

Por lo menos no tengo que trabajar con Brutus en actividades. Siempre que la Srta. Hazelle nos dice que nos emparejemos o armemos grupos, Brutus prácticamente arrastra su escritorio en la dirección opuesta. Yo trabajo en pareja con Lavinia Walsh y esta chica Darby algunas veces se nos une para los grupos. Lavinia es agradable, pero es una solitaria como yo. No sé mucho sobre Darby. Ella como que asecha alrededor de la periferia.

"¡Vamos a volver esos cerebros un fabuloso triple poder superior!" Anima la Srta. Hazzelle. Entonces hace sonar la campana en su escritorio que es justo como la que tiene Retail Rodeo en su escritorio de atención al cliente. La campana se llama Lloyd por el personaje de una de sus películas favoritas. Hacer sonar a Lloyd debería animarnos a ponernos en marcha cuando ella siente que nos está perdiendo. Lloyd también suena cuando alguien dice algo fascinante. O responde una pregunta imposible correctamente. O sólo para enfatizar un punto. Lloyd tiene muchas funciones.

Nadie puede adivinar por que la Srta. Hazelle está siempre tan alegre. Ella no bebe café. Según afirma. ¿Cómo puede alcanzar ese extremo nivel de alegría sin cafeína?

"¿Están listos para empezar la unidad de la óptica?" pregunta la Srta. Hazelle. "Sé que yo lo estoy. ¿Qué hay de ti Gumby?" Levanta la figura de Gumby de su escritorio. La Srta. Hazelle tiene algo por Gumby y Pokey. Y este otro tipo, Princkle, que es un dinosaurio amarillo. Tuvo que explicar quiénes eran todos a principio de año porque sólo una persona reconoció a Gumby. Ella los pone en sus lecciones algunas veces. También hemos conocido al Sr. Bill del clásico Saturday Night Live. Siempre que trabajamos en un problema donde algo cae de un precipicio o se estrella a una presión de noventa toneladas hidráulicas, la Srta. Hazelle hace que el señor Bill sea el objeto aplastado. Entonces nosotros decimos, "¡Oh, noooooo!" al estilo del Sr. Bill. Es divertido en un sentido retro.

A la Srta. Hazelle no le importa ser anticuada. Solo soltó todas estas cosas aleatorias el primer día, totalmente confiada de quien es. Incluso cuando a la mayoría de nosotros no nos emociona la ciencia, apreciamos su esfuerzo por intentar hacerla divertida. Su confianza es impresionante.

La escuela sería mucho más tolerable si todos no tuvieran tanto miedo de ser quienes son realmente. Y si todos los demás los dejaran.

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcC

Después de la escuela, Johanna nos conduce a su casa. En su auto nuevo. ¿Cuán increíble es que soy la única en nuestra clase que no tiene auto? Ni siquiera se cómo conducir. Mi madre no me pagaría las clases de manejo. ¿Cuál sería el punto de todos modos? Nunca me dejaría conducir su coche y no hay forma de que pueda comprar uno. Por suerte, Johanna es increíble en cuanto llevarme a cualquier lado.

En cuanto Johanna abre la puerta principal, su gata peluda se acerca maullando. La gata se asemeja a una esfera de peluda blanca andante. Su nombre es Nimbus. Como el tipo de nube. El hermano mayor nerd de Johanna la nombró. Me gusta estar por aquí ahora que él está en la universidad. Siempre tenía su vibra de ser mejor que yo solo porque tiene dinero. Como si yo ni siquiera me mereciera estar en su casa. Pero si le sacas su familia rica, seriamos más parecidos de lo que le gustaría admitir alguna vez.

La mamá de Johanna está desempacando las compras en la cocina. Nosotras entramos para ayudarla.

"Hola, Sra. Mason" digo.

"Hola, Annie. ¿Cómo estuvo la escuela?"

"Bien." La escuela estuvo decente por una vez en realidad. Finnick habló conmigo mucho tiempo. Brutus Talbot me dejó tranquila en el almuerzo. Mi piel milagrosamente se veía bien. Y voy a salir con Marvel el viernes en la noche. Por supuesto, muero por decirle a Johanna todo sobre Marvel ahora que es oficial. Pero no puedo. No porque ella lo fuera a contar. Solo le quiero probar a Marvel que puede confiar en mí. De todas formas, solamente seremos un secreto por cuatro días más. Después estaremos fuera, en público en el centro comercial para que todos nos vean. Otros chicos de la escuela estarán allí definitivamente.

Ayudamos a desempacar las compras. Hay ocho bolsas. Ocho bolsas de comida para tres personas. Cuando mi madre va a hacer las compras, generalmente trae a casa una bolsa.

Levanto paquete tras paquete de carnes frías. Tres clases de pan fresco. Un pollo rostizado entero. Toneladas de frutas y vegetales. Mi madre prefiere evitar las frutas y verduras. Dice que son muy caras. Claramente, la Sra. Mason no tiene el mismo problema. Hay más carne, pescado, helado y muchas bebidas diferentes, papas, pretzels y galletas.

Mi estómago gruñe.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" le pregunta la Sra. Mason a Johanna.

"Mejor" responde Johanna. Ella sigue diciéndome que se siente mejor, también. Pero creo que está pretendiendo.

La Sra. Mason no sabe lo que le paso a Johanna. La mañana siguiente, Johanna le dijo que estaba enferma. Luego se quedó en casa por dos días. La Sra. Mason estaba cuidando de Johanna porque eso es lo que ella hace. El Sr. Mason no llega a casa hasta la hora de la cena. Es un abogado muy importante.

Johanna pone unas galletas con chispas de chocolate recién horneadas-calentadas para nosotras por su mamá, ¿no es dulce?- en un plato mientras yo consigo bebidas. Después vamos a su cuarto. Soy accidentalmente asaltada por mi reflejo en el gran espejo sobre su cambiador.

"¡Uuuuuhhh!" gimo.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Así es como me _veo_?" Mi pelo no podría estar más frisado. Lo aplasto. Johanna se para a mi lado así nuestros ojos se encuentran en el espejo, casi a la misma altura. Ella es un poco más baja.

"Tienes tanta suerte de que tu pelo no sea plano" dice. "El mío solo se cuelga ahí. El tuyo es lindo."

"Si por Lindo quieres decir 'imposible de controlar', entonces sí."

Ya hemos hablado un millón de veces. Yo me quejo de mi pelo y Johanna se queja del suyo. Pero solo está siendo agradable. Ella tiene el pelo rubio súper claro que es realmente fino. Es como la luz del sol. Además, tiene ojos azules, así que tiene toda esa cosa de la _Chica de al Lado._

Desisto de intentar hacerme ver algo más presentable y me dejo caer en el diván de Johanna. Podría vivir en esta silla, en serio. Es una silla de terciopelo color granate con un respaldo picado que es alto de un lado y encorvado hacia abajo del orto. Es muy elegante. Cuando estoy tumbada en él, pretendo que también soy muy elegante.

La diferencia entre el cuarto de Johanna y el mío es como la diferencia entre Godiva y Hershey. Algunos aspectos destacados:

Habitación de Johanna

Enorme.

Iluminada y airada.

Linda mesa de luz.

Alfombra con la forma de una flor amapola.

Elegante diván.

Acogedora.

Mi habitación

Microscópica.

Oscura y sucia.

Caja de leche como mesa de noche.

Alfombra sucia del año 1964 aproximadamente.

Calendario en el que estoy tachando los días hasta fin de año.

Vergonzosa.

Mi cuarto es La Fortaleza. He intentado hacerla cómoda a pesar de sus muchas imperfecciones. La Fortaleza es el único lugar donde puedo relajarme totalmente. Incluso cuando estoy con Johanna, nunca siento que puedo ser yo por completo.

Hay un pio-pio de papel en la mesa de al lado del diván. Johanna y yo amamos hacerlos. Una de las dos empezara a hacer uno nuevo. Luego lo pasaremos entre nosotras, añadiendo números, colores y fortunas hasta que esté terminado.

Las galletas calientes huelen increíble.

"Aquí." Johanna me da tres galletas en una servilleta. Muerdo una. Es ligeramente crocante en el exterior, suave y fibrosa en el interior. Las chispas de chocolate están casi derretidas, justo en la forma que me gustan.

"¡Ya-_hum!_" apruebo. Sólo me quedan dos galletas. Podría comer como cien más.

"¿Quieres ver algo?" pregunta Johanna.

"Siempre."

Nimbus sube al diván. Acaricio su pelaje, inmediatamente empieza a ronronear. Johanna se acaba de sentar en su cama, mirando fijamente el mural de su pared.

"¿Estas bien?" pregunto.

"¿Hmm?"

Desearía poder decirle que no tiene que ser fuerte enfrente de mí. Pero no sé qué palabras usar realmente.

"Podemos hablar, si quieres" digo.

"Nop."Johanna se levanta y camina hacia el centro de entretenimiento. En adición a su enorme pantalla plana, tiene un gabinete lleno de un masivo suministro de diversión. "¿Freaks and Geeks?"

"Perfecto." Freaks and Geeks es uno de los mejores programas. Aunque solo duró una temporada, no hay límites para cuantas veces puedo ver esos episodios. No importa cuán deprimida esté, ese programa siempre puede hacerme sonreír. Incluso tengo un poster de James Franco como Daniel Desario en mi pared. Y uno de Nick Andopolis meciendo si equipo de música disco que dice, ¡ERES DEMASIADO ALTO PARA SER UN BUEN BAILARIN!

El gran mural de Johanna es una foto de Alan Maltz del océano enmarcado por palmeras, tomada durante un atardecer espectacular. Los colores son intensos-atrevidos violetas y azules, rosa fuerte y rojo y naranja brillantes. La foto podría haber sido tomada en Florida, pero se veía totalmente como California. La obsesión de Johanna con California era feroz. Ella esta solo aplicando para universidades en el sur de California. Quiere tener una casa justo en la playa. Que es perfecto porque ella parece ser de allí.

Yo no puedo esperar para mudarme lejos, pero en realidad no entiendo por qué Johanna quiere hacerlo. Quiero decir, ambas estamos frustradas por los confines de los suburbios no vivientes. Pero Johanna tiene la vida perfecta justo donde está. Sus padres básicamente le compran todo lo que quiere. Incluso tiene su propia tarjeta de crédito.

Justo después de cumplir los dieciséis el año pasado, conseguí un trabajo. Mi madre me dijo que tenía que comenzar a ahorrar para la universidad. Pero yo quería trabajar. Estaba entendido que ella no me ayudaría a pagar la universidad o alguna otra cosa.

Al final del verano, fui al banco para sacar algo de dinero para comprar ropa para volver a la escuela. No puedes abrir tu propia cuenta bancaria hasta que tienes dieciocho, así que mi madre abrió la cuenta por mí cuando obtuve mi primer cheque. No podía creer que ni siquiera tuve que pedirle que hiciera eso por mí. Fue la primera cosa amable que había hecho.

Seguí a una persona de atención al cliente hacia su escritorio para hacer la extracción porque no tenía una tarjeta bancaria. Todos los escritorios parecían iguales. Ninguno tenía alguna foto o juguetes o algo. Parecía un lugar bastante deprimente para trabajar.

La representante de atención al cliente tocó su teclado.

Dijo, "No hay fondos en esta cuenta."

"¿Qué?"

"La cuenta tiene un balance de cero."

"Pero es mi cuenta de ahorros."

Tecleo un poco más.

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hiciste una extracción?" pregunto.

"Nunca hice una extracción." Mi corazón latía con fuerza. Mi garganta estaba apretada. Se estaba volviendo difícil respirar. "He estado ahorrando para la universidad."

"Vamos a ver…parece ser que tu madre abrió esta cuenta para ti como una menor, ¿correcto?"

Yo asentí con la cabeza.

"Ella ha estado extrayendo fondos dos veces a la semana desde tu primer deposito."

Había habido ocasiones en las que habría estado furiosa con mi madre antes. Su negligencia era asquerosa. Pere este era un nuevo nivel de furia.

Cuando llegue a casa, mi madre estaba bebiendo una copa de vino tinto en el sillón, mirando hacia la nada.

"¿Por qué robaste mi dinero?" dije.

Mi madre ni siquiera se molestó en mirarme cuando dijo, "No es tu dinero". Bebió mas vino.

"¡Por supuesto que lo es! ¡Es por mi trabajo!"

"Entregarle pretzels calientes a la gente en el centro comercial no es un trabajo de verdad."

"Um, ¿me pagan? Entonces es un trabajo de verdad."

"Bueno, yo soy la que paga la renta por aquí. ¿Tienes alguna idea de cuánto cuesta eso?"

"¿Qué tiene que ver la renta con mis ahorros para la universidad?"

"¿Universidad?" se burló mi madre. "Ese dinero era para la renta."

Sangre golpeo en mi cabeza. Estaba temblando completamente.

"¿Qué clase de fenómeno eres?" grite. "¡No es mi responsabilidad pagar la renta!, ¡Solo tengo dieciséis! ¡Tú eres la madre! ¡Se supone que tú debes cuidarme!"

"Cómo te atreves a hablarme de esa forma" le dijo mi madre calmadamente a la pared.

"Quiero mi dinero de vuelta."

"Demasiado tarde. Se fue."

"¡No puedo crees que robaras mi dinero! ¡Estás loca!" Me fui furiosa a La Fortaleza y cerré la puerta de un portazo. Entonces la abrí y la volví a cerrar incluso más fuerte, justo como mi madre lo hizo aquella noche que me asusto tanto que no pude volver a dormir.

Pero los portazos no eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para despertarla a ella.

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcC

El cuchillo es afilado. Estoy usando uno nuevo esta noche.

Esta es la mejor manera que conozco de cómo perderme cuando necesito escapar.

Clavo la punta del cuchillo X-Acto. Coloco mi dedo índice en la parte superior de la hoja y presiono fuertemente hacia abajo.

El cartón explota, luego cruje. Todo lo que sé es que quiero que esta forma sea una especie de garabato. Dejo que el cuchillo me lleve donde quiere ir. El garabato será la más nueva adición a mi móvil de pie. La vi junto a su basura cuando estaba llegando a casa. Esa noche, después de que oscureciera, Salí a escondidas y tome la silla. Ahora es la base de todas esas formas extendidas desde la silla, suspendidas por cable.

Calder hizo estos móviles eclécticos de pie que adoro. Me gustan los diseños simples y modernos. Estoy fascinada por cómo combinó el arte y la ciencia para crear estos objetos perfectamente balanceados de belleza. Sus móviles han inspirado a los míos completamente. Casi hago algunos colgantes. Ya que no puedo colgar móviles desde el techo, los tengo colgando por toda mi habitación desde ganchos.

Algo acerca de hablar con Finnick y ver su mural terminado me inspiró de verdad. Esta energía creativa existente se ha acumulado todo el día. No podía esperar para llegar a casa y trabajar en mi móvil. Es genial cómo la obra de Finnick esta inspirando la mía. Me pregunto si alguna vez tendré el coraje de comentarle sobre esto.

* * *

¡Hola!

Primero que nada me gustaría aclarar que pienso hacer actualizaciones semanales, dado que estoy próxima a entrar a la escuela y me temo no tener tanto tiempo... aunque podría suceder que actualizara con mas frecuencia, pero eso el tiempo lo dirá.

**Reyra. Elienahi: **Pues ya ves que aquí Finnick hizo una pequeña aparición...Y si, lo sé, su madre es muy brusca con Annie, pero es una suerte que ella sea tan dulce...con respecto a la relación entre Marvel y Annie, se rebelara un poco en los próximos capítulos, al igual que habrá mas apariciones de Finnick 3 ;D

**Itsclatoeverlark:** Gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te esté gustando la historia, pues a mi me encanta. :D

Saludos y Besos, Sayuri.


	5. Capítulo Cuatro

**Disclaimer. **Nada de esto me pertenece. La trama pertenece a Susane Colasati y los personajes son de Suzanne Collins, Yo solo me divierto haciendo una adaptación de las historias.

* * *

_Miércoles 14 de abril._

_Quedan 47 días._

Tuve un sueño en el que había una sección en el SAT donde tenías que caer de espaldas desde un avión. Una cuerda elástica se suponía que debía volver a subirte. Excepto que algunas veces al cuerda no funcionaba.

Me pregunto qué significa.

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcC

Aquí hay un secreto sobre mí: Soy un vampiro.

Sólo bromeo.

Aquí está el verdadero secreto:

Todavía tomo el autobús.

Técnicamente, no es un secreto. Si eres como cualquier estudiante de tercero o ultimo año en mi escuela conduciendo tu brillante auto nuevo que tu mami o papi te compro por tu cumpleaños número diecisiete y te quedas atorado detrás del autobús escolar, podrás verme cuando te pongas lo suficientemente impaciente para pasar al lado del autobús incluso cuando se supone que no puedes. No me encontraras en el fondo. Allí es donde se sientan los de segundo año. Y los de primero se burlan de todos y nos tiran cosas. No, yo me siento al frente. Usualmente, al lado de Primrose. Que está en sexto grado.

Eso es. Viajo en el autobús con chicos de sexto grado. Primero nos dejan en la escuela secundaria, y después se dirige a la escuela primaria, que está más lejos y comienza más tarde.

Soy la chica más vieja en el autobús.

Si Johanna no tuviera coche, estaría totalmente atrapada. Ella me traería si no fuera porque vive en la dirección opuesta. Pero por lo menos podemos ir a donde queramos después de la escuela.

Mi parada de autobús es bajando la calle, en frente de la oficina de bienes raíces. La oficina no abre hasta las nueve. Cuando el autobús me deja después de la escuela, generalmente moto a una o dos personas que estaban mirando casas. Hay toda una obra nueva bien dentro del bosque. Aparentemente, algunas personas de verdad quieren vivir en Medio de la Nada. Yo no lo entiendo. Quiero decir, si, hay montones de espacio y bosques, y es súper tranquilo. Así que criar niños aquí podría sonar como una buena idea. Pero como una de esos niños, les puedo asegurar que este pueblo lleva al aburrimiento a otro nivel.

Uno de los chicos de la escuela primaria viene corriendo por la calle justo cuando el autobús está frenando. Él siempre llega tarde. Yo nunca puedo llegar tarde. Si pierdo el autobús, tengo que tomar el tren para ir a la escuela. Lo que significa que termino perdiéndome el primer periodo porque tengo que caminar hasta la estación del tren, esperar por el próximo y caminar hasta la escuela desde la estación. Perderse física apesta. Si te pierdes un día, estas totalmente perdido.

Todos se amontonan en el autobús, yo tomo mi asiento normal al lado de Primrose. Su bolsa es mucho mejor que la mía.

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcC

Enobaria me está esperando cuando salgo del autobús.

No sé por qué esta tan obsesionada con acosarme. Solíamos tener la misma parada de autobús. Eso era peor. Cada mañana sería una nueva aventura de mortificación. Una vez, Enobaria me agarro por la parte de delante de mi camisa y tiró su puño hacia atrás como si fuera a golpearme. Olvide por qué. Probablemente estaba extra aburrida ese día. Un auto pasó por la parada mientras estábamos en esa posición, Enobaria amenazando con golpearme, yo congelada como un venado por unos faros. Pude ver a la muer que manejaba mirarnos. Ella era el típico tipo de mamá. Nos vio totalmente. Pero siguió manejando.

""Buenos días, Huevo Podrido" gruñe Enobaria cuando me ve. Es su bienvenida típica.

Paso a su lado, ignorándola. No hay forma de que pueda intimidarla. Si pusieras a Enobaria junto a una de esas camionetas monstruosas, el parecido seria remarcable. Ella se junta con los otros chicos con los que nadie quiere meterse. He escuchado rumores de que golpea a sus hermanitos. Dicen que si ignoras a un brabucón, avanza para acosar a alguien más. He estado ignorando a Enobaria por tres años. Ella no ha avanzado todavía.

"¿No me escuchaste?" grita Enobaria detrás de mí. "¡Dije _buenos días_!"

Yo sigo caminando.

" ¡El Huevo Podrido debería aprender algunos modales!" grita.

La gente le manda miradas escondidas a Enobaria. Esta chica me hace una cara desagradable, sus amigos se ríen.

Estoy segura de que todo esto de ignorar a Enobaria comenzara a funcionar en algún momento.

La forma en que Enobaria me atormenta es mala. Pero no es nada comparada con la manera en que atormenta a Lavinia. Lavy es dulce y callada, y siempre te deja tomar prestado un lápiz. Pero esto es la escuela secundaria. Donde no se trata de quien eres. Se trata de cómo te ves. Lavy tiene una piel realmente mala. Y con pelo corto y frisado. Su guardarropa parece venir de visita del año 1993, cuando la moda era verdaderamente mala. Esas son las cosas que definen a Lavy para todos los demás. Esas son las cosas que convencieron a Enobaria de que tiene el derecho de molestar a Lavy cuando quiera.

Las vi en el estacionamiento estudiantil el otro día. Johanna y yo estábamos yendo a su auto y noté a Enobaria más lejos, cerca del final del estacionamiento. Enobaria tenia a Lavy presionada contra el capo de un coche, como si Enobaria fuera la policía y Lavy necesitara un cacheo. Quise correr hacia allí, alear a Enobaria de Lavy, y demandar que la dejar en paz. Pero sabía que si hacia eso, Enobaria me atormentaría a mí incluso más duramente. Y apenas consigo terminar el día como están las cosas.

Así que no hice nada. No me acerque. No salve a Lavy.

Odio tener tanto miedo.

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcC

Cuando me encuentro con Johanna en su casillero, está observando una nota.

"¿Otra más?" pregunto.

"Estaba en mi casillero."

"¿Qué dijo él?"

"Lo mismo que antes. Me extraña. Lo lamenta. Cosa que hilarante, considerando que no tiene idea de que hizo." Los ojos de Johanna se llenan de lágrimas. "Idiota despistado."

Busco en mi bolsa por un pañuelo descartable.

"Estoy bien" insiste ella. "Simplemente no entiendo como alguien puede hacer algo como eso y ni siquiera caber cuan incorrecto es."

Me gustaría tener una respuesta para Johanna. Pero yo me he estado preguntando como la gente puede estar tan desorientada durante años.

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcC

La Stra. Hazelle sigue diciendo como todo está conectado. Incluso le gusta como la ciencia está conectada a todos los otros temas. Es por eso que tuvimos que escribir haikus[1] sobre la óptica de tarea la semana pasada. Antes de devolverlos, mantiene uno en alto.

"Este de Annie realmente tocó una fibra sensible en mí" les dice a todos. Entonces lee mi haiku.

VIVO CREYENDO

Lo que hay frente a ti

No es necesariamente

La historia completa.

Depues de la clase, se me acerca Bright Bruckner. No nos hablamos ni nada, pero él siempre es agradable conmigo. Yo admiro secretamente a Bright. Él es como un marginado por elección. Si usara suéteres de muy buen gusto, pretenciosas camisetas, y jeans que cuestan una fortuna pero parecen que no, podría encajar completamente. Se supone que sus padres provienen de una de las familias más ricas de la zona. Pero Bright no quiere ser como todos los demás. Solo quiere ser él mismo. No conozco a nadie más que vista estilo inconformista elegante. Hoy está usando una delgada corbata tejida color violeta, una camisa negra de vestir planchada, tirantes negros con rayas violetas, jeans oscuros desgastados, y Converse negras.

"Hey" dice Bright. "Me gusta tu haiku."

"Gracias. Me gustan tus tirantes."

"Sabía que eras el tipo de persona que acepta el estilo."

Ese es solo Bright siendo amable. Mi estilo claramente no existe.

"¿Has leído el _Espectro_?" pregunta Bright.

El _Espectro_ es una revista literaria. Sale a fin de año, justo antes del anuario. Es una colección de poesía e historias cortas con un poco de arte también. Ojee la copia de Johanna el año pasado. Imagina mi sorpresa cuando descubrí que no tengo mucho interés en los pensamientos y sentimientos de snobs privilegiados.

"No realmente" digo.

"Creo que deberías unirte."

"¿Yo?"

"Tú."

"¿Por qué?"

"Eres talentosa. Los maestros siempre muestran tus trabajos. Y necesito un coeditor. El ultimo acaba de renunciar y ya estoy atrasado."

"¿No puede alguien que ya esté en el _Espectro_ ser coeditor?"

"En un mundo ideal, sí. Pero ninguno quiere trabajar tan duro."

"Oh." Así que, ¿Bright quiere que me una porque está desesperado? ¿Y sabe que tengo tiempo libre porque no tengo vida? No le quiero decir que no a Bright ahora mismo, sin embargo. Él es una de las pocas personas que me trata como un ser humano. "¿Puedo considerarlo?"

"Oh, seguro. Sin presiones."

¿Por qué la gente dice "sin presiones"? es como si en cuanto lo dicen, siento toda esta presión.

"Si puedes déjamelo saber para la semana que viene, seria genial" añade Bright. "De verdad necesito encontrar un reemplazo urgentemente."

"Gracias por la oferta."

"Gracias por considerarla." Sonríe Bright, pura confianza. Como si pudiera acercarse a cualquiera y decirle lo que sea. Esa debe ser una sensación increíble.

* * *

[1] Haikus. Genero japonés de poemas cortos de solo diecisiete silabas.

¡Hola!

He aquí un nuevo capitulo :D

**Reyra. Elienahi** Espero que la espera no te haya parecido demasiado larga...me sucedió casi lo mismo ahora con este regreso a clases, pues entre las tareas y las clases se me dificulto un poco actualizar, pero seguro no tardo en acostumbrarme ...Respecto a lo que sucede con Johanna es algo que se revelara de a poco en la historia, de hecho en este capítulo se deja entrever un pista ;D ...pero no desesperes seguro que pronto lo descubrimos... Por cierto, suerte en la escuela c:

Y gracias a **monzze** por dejar tu comentario, Espero que las demás lectoras se animen y me dejen saber que les parece la historia ;)

Saludos y Besos, Sayuri.


End file.
